


Opening Act

by everythingisintoxicating



Category: X Factor (US) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingisintoxicating/pseuds/everythingisintoxicating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jennel's opening for Demi's tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opening Act

Jennel’s bouncing up and down on her feet, taking deep breaths, trying desperately to calm her nerves.

She pushes her earpiece into place, and is watching a thirty second countdown signaling when she's supposed to be on stage.

_Oh God oh God oh God…_ she keeps repeating to herself.

And now the countdown is at 27 and she's just seconds away from performing in front of 40,000 people. Granted, she's done this a few times before, but this is her first real show.

25.

Then she feels an hand clasp her arm, and she turns to see Demi. She's heavily made up, her eyes dark and smoky and suggestive.

"Don't stress." She said simply, pulling Jennel into a long hug. Leaning back and placing both hands on the sides of Jennel's face, Demi smiles. "You look terrified."

Jennel's entire body has tensed up. "Because I am." She admits breathily.

16.

Demi leans forward, invading her personal space. Half-initiating a hug, she brings her lips impossibly close to Jennel's ear. Her breath combined with Jennnel's excitement caused a shudder to run through the younger girl.

"You'll be perfect," Demi said slowly, sensually, breathing on the sensitive spot just below Jennel's earlobe. She pressed a soft kiss into the crook of Jennel's neck, leaving the faintest marks of lipstick, winking. "I promise."

Jennel couldn't move. Her eyes flicked up to Demi's, who had pulled back, smirking. Did Demi just  _kiss_ her? She glanced towards the countdown.

6.  
5.

She broke out of her reverie and jogged out onto the stage. Her heart was beating faster than she thought was healthy, her adrenaline had spiked to something intense and she was lightheaded from attraction. The first few people in the crowd spotted her making her entrance, and the stadium absolutely erupted in screams. Right now, Jennel had 40,000 fans to enjoy connecting with, and a set list to pour herself into. But after the show? A thought broke through the back of Jennel's consciousness. After the show, if she was lucky, she'd be enjoying Demi.


End file.
